Daring to Dream
by Musicallity
Summary: COMPLETE AU, Sam is a rebel on the streets and has never known pity until she meets a certain spectre...NEW STORYLINE: Danny is enlisted to help a messed up girl on the streets before something horrible happens... better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

**Daring to Dream **

_I do not own Danny Phantom; if I did I would bring him out on DVD for the whole world to love to pieces_

AU, D/S, One Shot, Sam is a rebel on the streets with her best friend Madison and had never known pity until she meets a certain spectre…

This story is dedicated to all those badboy/badgirl danny/sam story lovers out there; and my fellow devianartists; you will know if I have visited you… why are you not visiting me?

Sam and Madison stalked the dark streets, prowling their feared territory. Both were achingly thin from lack of food; more so since both were ultra-recyclo-vegetarians. Madison flicked her stunning red hair over her shoulders and punched Sam playfully on her shoulder "I'm starved, if we don't find some cash soon I'm gonna have to try prostitution." She shuddered "heaven forbid." Sam laughed and the two paused outside a closing store.

"Feel like some fabric?" Madison smirked and they stalked through the door.

The two had a routine that they used every now and again when they were in desperate need of cash; stalk into a store. Look intimidating; make the customers and staff think they had a gun and grab as much cash as possible. The store they had chosen specialised in oriental fabrics. A rich Hispanic girl was fingering a soft organza in one hand and loosely holding her bulging purse in the other. Madison swiped it on her way past making sure she pushed the girl against the wall. What few people there were around moved out of the way; no one was even manning the counter, _and _there was rather large loose change waiting for them. Too easy.

On their way there was a blast of cold air. The quavering store owner faced them holding a cell phone "I'll call the police!"

"I am the BOX GHOST!" Thundered from the back of the store and the remaining customer fled; most of them screaming. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

A young man, well, ghost, flew up to them. "What do you think you're doing?" Madison raised her eyebrows.

"Oh look, it's Inviso-Bill." 'Inviso-Bill' wore a pained expression, the Box Ghost forgotten.

"Please don't call me that."

"You mean you'd prefer ghostboy?" Sam smirked "Out of our way." The ghost curiously stepped out of the way, not realising he'd just obeyed a rather rude order. Not to mention let a couple of shoplifters walk free; he was too entranced with Sam's violet eyes.

Something seemed to occur to him and he pursued the two, the Box Ghost forgotten. "Wait!" Madison rolled her eyes again and Sam frowned.

"Now what does he want?"

"Can I talk to you; just for a bit, please." He was talking to Sam; _only _Sam. Madison huffed and gently touched her friends shoulder.

"I'll meet you back at the… 'house'."

Sam crossed her arms "What do you want Ghostboy."

"What's your name?"

"You tell me I'll tell you."

"I'm Danny."

"Madison."

"Liar," Sam bristled.

"Fine, Sam." The two faced each other silently; trying to find a crack in the armour each other had established.

"You still haven't told me what you want," Sam reminded him.

"Where do you live?" He asked.

"Wherever it takes my fancy, " she snapped.

"So you're homeless?" Sam glowered at him sulkily. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Are you pitying me?"

"No."

"Now you're the liar."

"Ok so I am pitying you, does that bother you?"

"Yes it bothers me," she snapped "I don't need your pity!"

"Are you sure?" Sam glared at him briefly and turned away. "Wait," she didn't stop. "Sam!" Sam paused for a moment but shook her head and broke into a jog. Danny sighed and flew after her.

"Sam!"

"Leave me alone!" she snapped "Go and have a horrible afterlife!"

Danny grabbed her shoulders and she stopped, glaring at him "Let go of me." Then he did something she never thought he'd dare to do. Danny Phantom leaned forward and kissed her. Sam gaped at him in shock as he flew away.

_My first Danny Phantom fic, yay! I'm planning on this being a sort of prequel to a series inspired by the Black Pheonix stories called Dark Angel_

_I'm also planning to write a sadistic badboy Danny story… I just want to know how many people would read it_


	2. Chapter 2

**Daring to Dream**

_Dark Angel_

_An update, yay! Thanks to all those people who put this as a story alert… and special thanks to Amber-Phantom who has this on her favourites!_

Dedicated to the same people… I'm still waiting for a visit at http:// paua-dragon. deviantart. com!

Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley were walking to the Nasty Burger, "Her eyes were incredible, they were this sort of violet that captured you."

"Remember the part where she's a criminal on the streets," Tucker said, "What's going on up there?" He craned his head to try and see the cause of the disturbance further up the street. "Looks like Paulina and… is that Margot Blakeney?"

Danny stood on his toes and looked over the crowd, he bounced a bit and came back to earth with a thud. "Sam's there." He started running, Tucker grabbed his arm.

"She doesn't know you remember; she had a run in with Phantom and with the speed you moved I'm sure she hates you right now." There were raised voices and Paulina took a step back. She was facing a furious Madison. Sam was standing with her arms folded behind the redhead.

"Oi, Margot Blakeney," Tucker yelled. Madison looked at him sharply.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Paulina tried to run away but Sam gripped her arm tightly.

"Danny I just thought of something," Tucker hissed "What if she's the Dark Angel."

"What?" The existence of the Dark Angel was a mere rumour but it made sense, The Dark Angel was supposed to have a face that you couldn't look away from and it was obvious that Sam was attracting attention.

While they had been conferring Madison had walked up to them, she began to laugh "Well, well, well, Tucker Foley and Danny Fenton." Sam rolled her eyes. Tucker looked her up and down.

"You haven't changed." Sam dragged Paulina over.

"Hey Mads, can you just knock them out for calling you Margot and pummel this slut so that we can go." She looked at Danny carefully "I've seen you somewhere before."

"No you haven't," Danny said quickly, Sam narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Don't call me Margot, Foley," Madison warned.

"Madison," Sam droned "Stuck up plastic slut waiting." Madison brightened.

"Oh yeah," She… 'escorted' Paulina to a park bench and knocked her out before turning a threatening fist on the lingering crowd. They dispersed as quickly as they could without apparently running away.

Sam carefully walked around Danny "I'm sure I've seen you somewhere before, I'm positive."

"Uh… I've never met you before! Never!"

"How about a bite to eat," Tucker suggested "we were just on our way to the Nasty Burger." Sam and Madison exchanged a look, Sam's sort of said: 'I don't really care.' Madison nodded.

"You can pay."

Sam was watching Tucker, revolted, as he shovelled meat, and nothing but meat, into his mouth. Danny was watching Sam, and trying to appear not to be looking at her at all. Madison was sipping a milkshake as there was a break in the conversation.

"So Margot…"

"Madison, Foley."

"Sorry, Madison, what have you been doing since Casper High? What happened to your crowd and all that?" Madison thought for a moment.

"I _think _Gemma's in prison for murder." Tucker gulped and looked at a bemused Danny.

"What about Sarai?" Danny asked in an attempt to save Tucker.

"Oh, That's who Gemma murdered."

"What was Mads like at school?" Sam asked curiously.

"Wild," laughed Danny "Tucker had the biggest crush on he… ow!" Tucker gave him a significant glare. Sam and Madison exchanged a look, Sam rolled her eyes, it was becoming a habit.

"I'm leaving," she stood and swiped her jacket off the back of the chair.

"Already?" Danny was surprised "Let me at least walk you home." Sam tilted her head to the side.

"Alright."

_How will our ghost boy cope with these new developments? How will _I _cope writing a romance? will Sam rob him and leave his corpse in a street? (Hey, that's an idea!) Will Danny actually tell her? Will Sam turn out to be the Dark Angel? Find out when I get around to writing the next part! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Daring to Dream**

_Realisation_

I'd thank you if you would only review! Thankyou Dawn Grey Manson for adding this to her favourites!

Review, review, review, review!!!!

Sam and Danny walked quietly side by side along the streets; the air was getting colder and the sky darker. Sam resolutely watched her boots as Danny kept sneaking sideways glances at her. He was so preoccupied he didn't notice how people would scurry out of the mysterious beauty's way as she approached. There was a crash that shattered the stillness and Ember appeared. "Time to play dipstick!" Sam scowled.

She continued to walk, ignoring the Dead Musician, Danny winced; "Uh… Sam?" Ember looked smug as she raised her guitar. She shot a look of triumph at Danny and… that was when Sam slammed her into the wall; the guitar broke. Ember snarled and disappeared. Danny winced, again, and ran to catch up with Sam.

"What did you just do?"

"What did it look like I did Fenton? I kicked her ass." They walked in silence for a moment and then… "You can go home now Fenton, I know the way."

Danny frowned "Where do you live?" Sam looked at him.

"Around."

"No, but _where?"_

"No where you need to know."

She jogged down a side street and blended into the shadows. Madison came out of no where and leaned on his shoulder. "You're going to have to try harder than that if you want to capture her affection."

"I don't want to…"

"You're in love with her Daniel Fenton, and don't you forget it." Danny gaped at her as she followed the route Sam had taken.

"Leave me alone Mum!" Danny yelled and stormed up the stairs. He stumbled over his sister's legs and she stood.

"She leave you alone if you weren't so obviously distracted," Jazz said, gathering up her textbooks for college. She was home for the weekend.

"I'm always distracted."

"Distraction from ghost fighting and distraction from a girl are completely different."

"What makes you think it was a girl?"

"The look in your eyes Danny; and I know enough to know that the Dark Angel had something to do with it." Danny narrowed his eyes.

"Jazz, have you been talking to Tucker?" He accused.

"No, " she shrugged "It's just the Dark Angel logo someone slipped into your pocket."

" What?" He took the piece of paper from her, it depicted a tall, dark haired woman in a long black skirt with large wings. It had been drawn using an ordinary black biro and the words 'Dark Angel' had been written underneath.

"I can honestly say I have never seen this before," Danny said gaping at it.

"I believe you Danny but if you really are in touch with the Dark Angel it could be dangerous."

"The Dark Angel is just some really hot chick what could be dangerous?"

"Ask mum," Jazz told him "She'll tell you who the Dark Angel really is."

_This is a short chapter I know, sorry. I wanted to get it out and thought I'd insert the whole 'Real Dark Angel' mystery_


	4. Chapter 4

**Daring to Dream**

_Confrontation_

Have you never heard of reviewing?

I know you're out there I can hear you breathing…

"**Mum**, who's the Dark Angel?" Maddie sniffed.

"I love it when you kids ask me questions like you were children again!"

"Mum!" Danny scowled at his toast "The Dark Angel?"

"Oh yes! She is very dangerous and I want you kids to stay away from her! You're not in love with her are you?"

"Mum!"

"**Great** idea Jazz," Danny grumbled in her doorway.

"I swear she gets more like Dad every day," Jazz said absently. Danny slapped his forehead.

"Just tell me who the Dark Angel is Jazz." Jazz set aside her book.

"The Dark Angel is a ghost hunter Danny, the problem is her apparent Ruthlessness, of course she could just be like you." Danny scowled as she continued "Misunderstood I mean."

"I thought she was so beautiful you couldn't look away."

"Myth," Jazz yawned," although she is supposed to have incredible eyes." Danny froze.

"Violet?" Jazz looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

"No, Gold, whatever gave you that Idea?" Danny unconsciously winced.

"Nothing.

"She's got violet eyes hasn't she?"

"Drop it," Danny roared and stomped off to his room where he called Tucker.

Over the phone Tucker whistled "Creepy, and it fits with my research. Ghosts tend to go missing when there have been sightings of the Angel, although she wouldn't exist if it weren't for your parents." Danny sighed.

"Get on with it… "He paused as something flickered outside his window "I'll call you back," he said, cutting Tucker off.

"Wha… ?" Danny transformed and phased through the wall. Madison was leaning against a pole, watching him.

"I've got a bone to pick with you Ghostboy," Danny winced as she walked over to him. "Well, actually, Sam does, you're going to come with me and talk to her."

"Not today Madison."

"Yes today," Madison narrowed her eyes "Right now, or I'll tell the world who you are."

"Excuse me?" Danny asked coldly, trying to ignore the fluttering in his stomach.

"The human half of the Halfa? You do _know _what you are don't you?"

"Are you a ghost?" Danny said, "I don't like ghosts." Madison snorted.

"That's rich, coming from you… _Ghostboy. _Or should I say… " she leaned in to whisper in his ear "Daniel Fenton."

_What is it with me and characters full names? My chapters are getting shorter and shorter… sorry, the next one will be nice and long, I promise! I'll out do myself_

_singsDanny's being blackmailed Danny's being blackmailed!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Daring to Dream**

_Reflection_

There's a bit of flashbacking in this chapter… or a lot; all paragraphs or sections in italics are flashbacks

Okay, so I received one review… thankyou snekochan, the rest of you… _WAKE UP!_

I'm considering requesting a review quota before I continue…

**Danny** Phantom jogged, well, flew behind Madison as she led him towards a more neglected part of Downtown Amity. "You live around here?"

"Sometimes," she said looking back at him. "Sam and I really aren't bothered to hack into our parents bank accounts."

"How did you two meet anyway?" Danny asked cautiously. Madison grinned.

"_**Margot!**" a shrill voice yelled "Come down here and meet the Mansons." Madison rolled her eyes._

"_Don't call me Margot."_

"_It's your name child," a drastically different voice boomed up the stairs that Madison was trudging down "And it's very proper and lady-like."_

"_Which is the entire problem."_

"_She sounds a bit like our Samantha…" Madison heard as she neared the foyer "She's not…" Pamela Manson appeared apprehensive _"Goth_, is she?"_

"_Yours a couple of social horrors too are they?" Madison asked the girl in black who was scowling at her mother. "I'm Madison."_

"_Sam, nice outfit." Madison twirled around for inspection._

"_It's simply the latest from Gucci!" It was Sam's turn to look apprehensive, "Kidding, actually I got it from the Op Shop."_

"_And what a terrible waste of good money it was! It's still in your account, waiting to be spent!" Madison rolled her eyes._

"_Shut up Mum. Come on Sam, I want to show you something."_

"_Yes dear, show Samantha your lovely Boudoir!"_

_Madison ignored her and led Sam up the stairs "I actually am going to show you the… Boudoir." Sam gave her a strange look "Mum's French."_

"_Oh Louise it's marvellous!" Pamela's voice wafted up the stairs._

"_I've… redecorated it," Madison said slyly. She led her new friend into a room that had been painted in an oriental mix of black, purple and silver. Paints and canvases were scattered around the edge and two large easels were set up in one corner. Fluorescent lights lit up a large tank that contained two large pythons._

"_I got those two over a year ago and my parents are still unaware of their existence," Madison said, gesturing to the tank. "There is a second room through there," she pointed "that has half a library and a movie theatre, my DVD collection is quite impressive… do you like ghost films?" Sam nodded._

"_Um… why are you showing me this?"_

"_I called your parents Social Horrors remember, I figured you might want a place to hang and what better place than under their noses! I'll just warn you; I'm Ultra-Recyclo-Vegetarian…" Sam's face broke into a smile._

"_Me too!"_

"**So **what happened to your parents, I mean, why are you on the streets?" Danny asked as they slowed down.

"I'll tell you later," Madison promised.

Danny jumped as Sam appeared out of the shadows, a menacing expression on her face. "Hello Phantom." Danny winced.

"Oh Crap."

_Five hours earlier_

_**Sam **was scowling at a magazine that displayed one of its articles as 'Inviso-bill, Hero or Zero?' She had just shaken off Danny and Madison jogged up to her. "Hey Sam, how did you like Danny?"_

_Sam tore her eyes away from the window "He was a bit weird." Madison laughed._

"_Yeah, in high school he often cut class, no one ever find out… although I did follow him one day and this is how I know, he fancies himself as a bit of a Ghost Hunter. Comes from his parents I suppose."_

"_The Fenton's… was it?" Madison nodded "Yeah, I'll tell you who else I went to school with." Sam yawned._

"_See if you can interest me."_

"_Danny Phantom."_

"_What!"_

"_You heard me, I know who he is… and where he is." Sam nearly shook her best friends head off when she grabbed the redheads shoulders._

"_Bring him to me; I want to talk to him."_

"_I'm not going to tell you where he lives Sam."_

"_The Ghost Zone… what do I care? No, I want to talk to Phantom, then, I'm going to eliminate him." Madison winced._

Ooooooooo…. Sam's on the warpath. Told you I'd outdo myself! Didn't tell you how much but I did!


	6. Chapter 6

**Daring to Dream**

_Confrontation_

Thanks to my reviewer…s … er

My art supply store is closing down! It's the end of the world!

"**I've got** a bone to pick with you Phantom," Sam said as she faced him.

"That's nice," Phantom slowly stepped back "I'll just be going now." He had seen what she'd done to Ember and didn't want to end up the same way. Sam slammed her arm into his chest and he winced as he hit the wall. "I should've gone intangible."

"Of course I'm not that experienced when it comes to Ghost Fighting; let me introduce you to a friend of mine."

"Hello Phantom," a menacing voice said and he turned to see the red clad Hunter.

"This is not good."

_**Valerie **__Grey wasn't too keen on Phantom. In her eyes he had ruined her life when he ruined her fathers' career and she had an argument with the only guy apart from her father she cared about: Daniel Fenton. This hatred simmered for two years until she happened upon an ex-scientist who donated some ghost hunting weaponry. Thus the Hunter was born, and ready to kick some butt. Only problem being, she couldn't find the one she was after; Danny Phantom._

_One day Valerie Grey was re-united with the high school Rebel Margot Blakeney who in turn introduced her to Samantha Manson. The three decided to lure Phantom out with the rumour of a new Ghost Hunter; the Dark Angel. When that didn't work they were stumped; until Madison and Sam happened upon Danny and Tucker._

_Madison then revealed that she knew the location of Phantom and his two furious 'women' enlisted her to bring him to them. _

**Four Years Earlier**

Danny and Valerie were sitting on the front steps of the Fenton Household. Valerie was angry, Danny was worried. "Maybe you've got him all wrong… "Danny tried carefully but to no avail.

"Danny Phantom is a menace!" Valerie snapped "And I for one hope he fails in whatever plan he has!"

"But what if he doesn't have a plan," Danny suggested "And all he wants to do is keep Amity Park safe from ghosts?"

"He is a ghost and I don't believe he cares about us living people!"

"But… "

"Stop defending him! If you can't see the truth like I can about him I don't think we should go out anymore!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Valerie stormed off and sulked for about an hour. When her mind cleared she sat down and cried, more determined than ever to bring down Phantom.

_**Danny **__Phantom was fighting a ghost and her Vampire sisters. "You cannot defeat us Phantom!" Honor called. "We are stronger than you!"_

"_Together yes!" He returned. "But not alone!" A beautiful girl laughed as she stood before him._

"_Are you going to hit me?" She slowly walked towards him, her long white dress rustling, the deserted streets were silent. Phantom tried to look away but she was so beautiful._

"_I can defeat you," he panted._

"_Or can you?" a tear trembled on her eyelashes "Why would you even try? We haven't done anything wrong." Unity stopped in front of the shaking halfa. She held his hand and weakly smiled "Please let us go."_

_There was a shot and Unity staggered, blood seeping through her dress, again and again someone fired on the vampire and she snarled. Danny shuddered at the sight of her fangs and stumbled back. Honor and Venetia ran to their younger sister and Danny turned his face away pointing the thermos at the three. There was an inhuman scream as Unity died which was echoed by her sisters as all three were sucked into the thermos. The shooting stopped and silence fell. When Phantom searched the streets there was no one there._

_Hidden, a slender redhead silently laughed, maybe there was a Dark Angel after all._

"**I'm sure** we could settle this reasonably," Phantom said carefully.

Valerie snorted and Sam crossed her arms. "We want to teach you a lesson Ghost boy," the Goth said.

"Are you sure?" Phantom was getting desperate. He looked at Sam and evenly looked back.

"I don't need your pity Danny Phantom."

"So I won't give it to you." Sam stepped forward uncertainly. "I promise I won't give it to you."

"You're bluffing," Phantom grabbed her hand and she flinched. "Let go of me."

"Why?" Sam shook her hand free but he took it again, he was gaining the upper hand.

"Look at me Sam," he moved closer, their faces were almost touching. The four of them stood as they were in silence for a moment then Sam pushed him away. Danny Phantom smiled at her and vanished. Valerie yelled and jumped forward but he was gone. Sam gritted her fists and Madison gave a secret smile.

"He got away!" Valerie yelled frustrated.

"It wasn't my fault," snapped Sam. Madison rolled her eyes and slipped down a side street.

**Danny **transformed back to himself a block from his street, he had walked halfway there when he came face to face with Madison. "Nice going _Phantom." _Danny looked around nervously.

"Not so loud!" He hissed.

"Paranoia! Great when you're being hunted by your former girlfriend and the Girl of your Dreams."

"Shut up!"

"No, you shut up and_ listen_. That little stunt you pulled this evening has started Sam doubting about whether or not she wants you destroyed. She lived on the street in independence for so long she's been cut off from emotion and felling."

"What are you her mother?" Danny asked rudely.

"If you want Valerie to lay off you you're going to have to get Sam to lay off. She's got a lot of power in her position, she just doesn't use it."

"When you say power… do you mean…?"

"Not magic you fool, see that mansion on the hill," Madison pointed. "That is the home of Sam's parents."

"_Those Mansons?!"_

"Yes, those Mansons, it would take Sam very little effort to return to their good graces and access the millions of dollars waiting for her. Not to mention the introduction into society that would give her incredible advantage. I am not the best influence for her."

"You are sounding more and more like a concerned parent though."

"And I am concerned! Sam is the only friend I have who hasn't been murdered or become a murderer!"

"Then choose better friends!" Madison slapped him.

"Whatever happened to listening?" She snapped as he nursed his face. "You owe me a favour Danny Phantom!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"About a month ago you were attacked by a family of Vampires, remember. Three sisters, just as you were about to lose your battle I saved you."

"That was_ you! _Why would you do something like that, I haven't seen you for years!?"

"I saw an opportunity to gain and powerful ally and I took it. Sam needs help and I can't help her! If we're not careful she could end up like Gemma! Or Sarai!"

"What happened to your friends is their fault!"

"You don't understand!"

"That's what they all say," Danny said quietly and Madison shook her head at him.

"Either you help or you don't, you're choice."

_As you can tell, I can get back onto the site __**celebrates with chocolate**__, here is a nice long update and I hope to the next one up soon, I also hope to get my evil Danny horror story up ASAP_


	7. Chapter 7

**Daring to Dream**

_Expectation_

Thanks to _dangra, theAntiSocialYouth_, and _KHFREAK14_ who reviewed chapter five and who reviewed chapter six, thankyou for increased reviewing!

hypnotising voice you shall review!

Tucker stared at Danny disbelievingly. "You're joking… right?" Danny shook his head. "Whoa, she has a _heart_."

"Now you're exaggerating." Madison and Sam seemed to appear out of no where.

"Hey guys," the redhead said cheerfully as she sat down with them. Tucker jumped and screamed. "Girl," she said playfully and punched him on the arm. Sam uncomfortably sat down with Madison, feeling out of place.

"Hi Sam," Danny said quietly, and a little nervously, she glared at him.

"You look suspiciously like someone I hate." He rubbed the back of his neck and lowered his eyes.

"Do I?" Madison and Tucker were having some sort of argument.

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Is… that's it I'm going to kill you!" Tucker shrieked and fled from her as she chased him.

"Fancy grabbing an ice-cream or something?" Danny asked Sam, rubbing the back of his neck. She shrugged and they stood, "I think we won't see the other two for a while," he said apprehensively. Sam didn't respond, she was examining her fingernails and occasionally flicking dirt out of them. She was, if possible, even quieter in the Ice Cream Parlour.

"Got any hobbies?" Danny asked her and she shrugged, determinedly not looking at him. "This is going to be as hard as I thought," he muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?" Sam asked suspiciously, the first thing she'd said since she accused him of looking like Phantom.

"Er… I, um, like reading…?" She glared at him suspiciously.

"How's it going guys," Madison asked, jogging up to them.

"Can I talk to you a sec?" Danny firmly steered her away.

"I take it you agree to help."

"This is hopeless! She's hardly talking to me, plus, she hates me!"

"Pessimist."

"Yeah yeah.

"I never told you why I'm pushing this did I?"

"She's the truest friend you have you don't want her to get hurt blah blah blah blah blah."

"The only reason Sarai was shot was because she jumped in front of me when Gemma went to kill me." Danny was speechless. "I stopped her from going after my younger sister when she accidentally broke something of Gemma's. Gemma was half-crazed and now she's insane! My sister died the next day of a cancer none of us knew about. Gemma somehow got it into her head that I was responsible and that my sister was her best friend, the only reason she hasn't tracked me down and killed me is because until this morning she was in custody."

"How does Sam come into all of this?"

"In Gem's eyes, anyone I am friends with is also responsible for the death. I can't stand by and let another person suffer for my mistake."

"And how do I come into all of this?"

"I was given a task and I need to see it through," she said cryptically

**In the Ghost Zone **Clockwork surveyed the scene thoughtfully. "She is going about this the wrong way," he mused.

"Oh shut up," Dan Phantom snapped from the thermos. "I'm getting so sick of you talking to yourself all day! Can she just kill him and that be the end of it?"

"You misunderstand the seriousness of the situation," Clockwork said absentmindedly. "She is willing to complete the task she is simply going about it all wrong."

"That's what you said before," Dan grumbled.

_So Clockwork has something to do with it… hmm… now what do I do with this thing!? Uh… I mean… review?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Daring to Dream**

_Expectation_

Thanks to who reviewed chapter eight, tell you anything?

How many times do I have to tell you to review!?

"You did what!?" Sam exploded at the redhead; Valerie was sitting uneasily in the background.

"I asked for Phantoms help."

"Why would you do such a stupid thing, do you think you're the saviour of the world or something?"

"No, but I do have a task I'm trying to complete."

"Excuse me?" Madison was silent. Sam threw her hands into the air and stormed off muttering "I don't believe you." Valerie quietly followed her.

Madison sat down heavily on a chair, her face in her hands. Phantom appeared out of nowhere and watched her until she looked up and glared at him. "What is it?" He sighed and sat down beside her.

"Gemma got out of prison this morning."

"Meaning?"

"I could be murdered at any moment by my best friend."

"Stop saying that, if she's going to kill you then she's not your friend," Phantom stood and restlessly paced the room. "What are you going to do?" He asked after a pause.

"I have no idea," Madison replied bitterly as there was a knock on the door, Phantom vanished.

Sam entered and looked around "Who were you talking to?" Madison didn't say anything, "There's someone here to see you…" A young woman pushed her way past, she was an alarming site, she was bruised and there were circles under her eyes. Blood was streaked with dirt all over her face and her clothes were ragged and so filthy you couldn't tell what colour they had been originally. Phantom felt a strong sense of foreboding as the newcomer smiled hollowly.

"Hello Madison, "she said and shot her. Sam screamed and fell back, Valerie came running in and gaped at Madison's body, there was no doubt in anyone's mind that she was dead. Phantom appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Gamma's arms, not that it was needed, she seemed to be in shock and was limp. They all stood in silence for what seemed like hours but was in reality only a few minutes. Gemma suddenly collapsed and Phantom let his grip drop.

Sam was leaning against the wall with her hand over her mouth, she looked pale. Valerie ran out of the room, they could hear her phoning the police, and Phantom… he disappeared. Danny Phantom had just transformed outside the house when he heard another shot, he ran to the front door and flung it open. Sam had staggered into the hall "She shot herself, Gemma shot herself." For a moment Danny thought she was about to faint but she didn't.

Valerie drifted through muttering something that sounded like "There was just a murder and a suicide in my house." Danny could see the blood seeping through the carpet and winced.

"This isn't good."

**Danny **stood hesitantly at the opening of his parents ghost portal, it was activated and wisps of blue smoke kept emerging from his mouth as ghosts passed by the entrance. He took a deep breath, and transformed. When Madeleine Fenton came down the stairs to fetch a tool, Danny was Gone.

**Of course** he wasn't really gone, he was just a ghost, in the Zone, searching for Madison, and he couldn't find her anywhere. The Box Ghost passed and shrieked, he didn't see many ghosts after that, it didn't seem right to call them People. He floated in a sort of haze, Madison had been such a strange character, word on the streets was that she had multiple personalities, it was hard to realise her tragic demise.

A bird cawed, making an eerie sound in the mist and Danny Phantom shivered. A tower loomed up in front of him and he realised it was Clockwork's Tower. There was suddenly a burst of noise that drifted over his head. All that was distinguishable was a female and male yelling at each other. One sounded suspiciously like Dan and the other sounded incredibly like Madison. Madison, the thought didn't register immediately but when it did Danny started running, there was something he had to know.

_And Cut!_

_You know, I've been feeling _very_ neglected, I haven't received _any _reviews for ages. Also, if you haven't noticed, my badboy/sadistic Danny story is up_


	9. Chapter 9

**Daring to Dream**

_Thanks to _darkdragon, snekochan,_ and _Twilight-Vampire13

Do not mock the yoghurt tub!

Danny Phantom burst into the highest room in Clockwork's tower and fell to his knees, gasping for air. "Look who's joined the party," Dan said sarcastically, he promptly resumed yelling at Madison in a language Danny didn't understand. Clockwork was floating behind the two and constantly aging and regressing. Danny quickly turned his attention to Madison.

"Madison."

"Just a minute GhostBoy," she turned back to Dan "Imbecile! You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah, you didn't finish telling me what's going on."

Madison led him out of the door "I have no idea what's going to happen to anyone. Not now that I'm out of the picture."

"But you're not," Danny protested "You're a ghost, you can come back with me."

"Not all ghosts stay in the ghost zone, I have less than an hour left before I fade away."

"Less than an hour," Danny repeated hollowly "Then who's going to help me?"

"You don't need help," Madison pointed out, "Just get close to Sam, you're the one who has to protect her." Already she was looking transparent and not quite there. "Don't say anything, not yet," Danny opened his mouth but she glared at him and he shut it again. "We are heroes Danny Phantom, what we do is the future." With that she vanished like an extinguished candle.

**There **was a knock at Valerie's door and she answered it, throwing glances back at the room where Sam was sitting in complete shock. That was until she saw who it was. "Hi Val," Danny said quietly. Tucker was standing at his shoulder, avoiding her astonished gaze. Valerie opened her mouth but nothing came out. "Can we come in?" Speechless the girl stepped aside.

Sam wandered out and stopped "Danny?" There was a pause and she ran back into the room she had just been in. Danny followed leaving Tucker with Valerie.

"Er… long time no see?"

"Sam?" Danny knocked.

"Go away," Sam said, her reply sounded muffled, as if she had her face in her pillow. Danny opened the door nonetheless. The entire room was a gentle orange, a colour that Sam's black clad figure was dramatically portrayed against. He tentatively sat down next to her were she lay face down on the bed.

"Are you okay?" Sam nearly exploded.

"No I am not okay! Someone I thought was my friend just stabbed me in the back before being murdered right in front of me!" She returned her face to the pillow.

**Danny sat **on his roof, running Madison's words over and over in his head. '_We are heroes Danny Phantom, what we do is the Future.' _"What future?" he murmured to himself. "What am I supposed to do?" He yelled it to the sky "What am I supposed to do!?" His ghost sense went off and he twisted his head so quickly an audible crack was heard.

"Careful Dipstick you'll break something," Ember sat down next to him, "Relax I'm not going to attempt t annihilate you for a change. I'm going to tell you what you want to know."

"What?"

"You asked what you're supposed to do, I'm here to tell you."

"Huh?"

"'You are a Hero Phantom, you have to protect her from the future."

_Who knows what Ember means? Any guesses? Thankyou for increased reviewing!_

_If you are seeing this as a 'filler chapter', read it again, think outside the square! Between the lines! Then review! Or review before, your choice._


	10. Chapter 10

**Daring to Dream**

_Dreaming_

Thanks to who reviewed, and who was that? No one!!!

When I wrote this sentence I had just posted chapter nine

_Madison led him out of the door "I have no idea what's going to happen to anyone. Not now that I'm out of the picture."_

"_But you're not," Danny protested "You're a ghost; you can come back with me."_

"_Not all ghosts stay in the ghost zone, I have less than an hour left before I fade away."_

"_Less than an hour," Danny repeated hollowly "Then who's going to help me?"_

"_You don't need help," Madison pointed out, "Just get close to Sam, you're the one who has to protect her." Already she was looking transparent and not quite there. "Don't say anything, not yet," Danny opened his mouth but she glared at him and he shut it again. "We are heroes Danny Phantom, what we do is the future." With that she vanished like an extinguished candle, her screams still lingering in the air as he watched his future self grinning, free and ready to destroy him. The room filled with water and Danny felt like he was going to drown…_

**Danny **sat straight up in bed, panting, for a moment he thought that sweat had drenched his sheets but then he realised Jazz was standing next to him holding an empty bucket. "You were screaming," she said, as if it was something he'd done wrong.

"It was nothing," Danny panted, pulling himself up and grabbing a towel "It was just a dream."

"A pretty serious dream if you're going to yell 'How can I help her?' like you were just then." Danny didn't say anything. "Was it a memory," Jazz tenderly wiped his forehead.

"Jazz, you're not my mother."

"Sorry, it's just; this is the third time this has happened." Danny glared at her.

"If I drown in my sleep so help me I will haunt you."

"Tell me about it."

"No."

"Please."

"Didn't I just say no?" Jazz walked out of the room and turned as if she had something to say but no one spoke. Danny stripped his bed and settled on the floor for the third night in a row."

_Sam was dead, lying there, dead in front of him. He didn't know who had killed her, or why. Why? Maybe to spite him, he was obsessed with her, he knew that now. Was he the only one? Why couldn't he protect her? Hold her, be the comfort she needed. Dan was laughing, Dan, why was he haunting him, why was he…_

Danny woke, realisation hitting him like an ecto-plasmic bolt, Dan Phantom.

_Sam entered and looked around "Who were you talking to?" Madison didn't say anything, "There's someone here to see you…" A young woman pushed her way past, she was an alarming site, she was bruised and there were circles under her eyes. Blood was streaked with dirt all over her face and her clothes were ragged and so filthy you couldn't tell what colour they had been originally. Sam felt a strong sense of foreboding as the newcomer smiled hollowly._

"_Hello Madison, "she said and shot her._

**It was** Sam's turn to wake, screaming, again. Her world was spinning out of control and whenever she tried to stabilise it Danny's face came into her mind, and she would lose it again. How could one guy have such an effect on her, a guy she'd seen barely three times. Sam had managed to hold the world at arms length for so long she had forgotten what compassion was. Compassion, pity, that made her think of Phantom, he had flipped her world up from the moment she'd met him.

A crash came from outside Valerie's house and Sam heard yelling, it sounded like the very ghost she had been so preoccupied with. She stood and followed the noise, there was something she wanted to say.

Phantom started as he saw Sam, she looked so vunerable, wrapping a black jacket around herself to keep out the cold. He sucked the Box Ghost into the thermos and stood at a careful distance. "Can I talk to you?" She asked quietly, looking at her feet.

"Yes," he drifted a bit closer.

"Do you remember when we first met, at that store, I said I didn't need your pity."

"Yes," he drifted a bit closer. She looked like she was about to cry.

"I was wrong, so, so, wrong."

"Meaning," closer, almost close enough to touch.

"I need your pity; I need every thing you've got." Phantom tentatively reached out and touched her shoulder; he smiled for the first time in days.

"Good answer. Do you know the last thing Madison ever said to me, before she vanished from the Ghost Zone?" Sam shook her head and sniffled. "'We are heroes Danny Phantom, what we do is the future.'" He looked at her gently and repeated "What we do is the future."

_Do you have any idea how tempting it is to end this right here? But I'm not going to, I still need to throw Sam off a cliff… I mean… kidding, actually, although it is a good idea, 'dashing rescuer'_

_I did quote Madison through Sam consciously there, you'll find out later why, also, I extended it a bit because of the flashback/dreams_

_REVIEW!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Daring to Dream**

_Hesitation Part Two_

Thanks to Dangra, my only reviewer, where are the rest of you?

Sorry for the delayed update, I'm in a local production of Jesus Christ Superstar and we've just hit production week; plus I have exams two days after opening night

**The two of** them stood in the cold. Phantom and Sam, Sam was shivering, Phantom was wishing he had a coat or something to drape over her shoulders. "I'm going inside," Sam said after five minutes of looking anywhere but Phantom.

"I'd better be going to," Phantom said," I've got to meet Tuck… I mean Danny Fenton soon." Sam watched him suspiciously as he turned away.

"Truce?" He turned back, searching for something he couldn't see in her eyes.

"Truce."

**The **next day there was a knock at the door of Valerie's home, she opened it to find a very sheepish looking Danny Fenton. "Uh… is Sam in?" Sam ran out of her room and grabbed his hand.

"Come on." Valerie watched them leave open mouthed.

Sam led Danny to a small slope just out of the city, it was deserted. Danny was both mystified and confused, he kept forgetting what Phantom had said and what he had said.

"Uh, Sam… I've only met you three times." Sam scrunched her face up in concentration.

"Really? I was sure I'd seen you a lot more than that." Danny rubbed the back of his neck.

"Perhaps, we just, get along really, um, well." Sam shrugged.

They sat in silence for a while, "So, are we friends now?" Danny asked hesitantly. Sam thought for a moment.

"I guess we are." There was silence and after a while Sam asked, "What do friends… do?" Danny stared at her incredulously.

"You've had friends before."

"I've been living on the street for three years and Madison and I mostly kept ourselves alive and pranked our parents."

"True."

"Will you teach me?"

"It's not exactly something you can teach… "

"Please Danny, I'd really appreciate it." Danny turned to her and smiled.

"Danny!" Valerie jogged to catch up with him as Sam disappeared into the house.

"Hey Val, um, I'm kinda busy so I might just head home." He turned away quickly but she grabbed his wrist.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Danny turned to face her, avoiding her gaze at the same time.

"I guess."

"I know we haven't spoken for a while…"

"Try four years," Danny muttered under his breath.

"…But I've been thinking about what you said, about Phantom."

"I seem to recall you calling him a menace."

"It was four years ago Danny! Can't we just, start again, try again." Danny stared at her coldly.

"My feelings for you died a long time ago Val, the answer is no." He jogged away from her, transforming and flying as soon as she was out of sight.

_Sorry it's short, I will be wrapping this up in three more chapters, REVIEW! Or I will send Box Lunch after you!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Daring to Dream**

_The Lives We Live_

Thanks again to Dangra… what is wrong with you people?!

Deep in the heart of Clockwork's tower the thermos containing Dan Phantom rattled. Time itself was silent and no ghosts strayed near the deserted building. Wisps of smoke penetrated the edge of the soup holding device as its joins began to crack. Small screws and bolts popped free as the strain became too much. Dan Phantom burst free in a black cloud and cackled. "Finally, I can wound my younger self more deeply than he could ever imagine!" Deep in the Ghost Zone Time shook as evil escaped.

Danny sighed as he thrust his hands into his pockets, it was winter and so cold you could hardly tell if there was a ghost around or not. "Daniel," a voice whispered and he spun around

"Who's there?!" The voice whispered his name again and he cautiously transformed.

"Danny Phantom… "Something brushed his shoulder and he jumped.

"Who's there?" A cloaked figure appeared out of no where and he jumped. It raised a black gloved hand and crooked its finger. "Clockwork?" The figure shook its head and he just _knew _it was smiling. "Madison…?"

The figure slowly turned and began delicately making its way across the snow. It didn't check to see if he was following or not, but he did nonetheless. A dark fog enveloped him and he spun around, "Hello?" No answer, no noise at all, yet they had been headed towards the city.

"Hello Danny Phantom," Clockwork said quietly in his deep voice.

"What's going on?"

"You're future self has escaped," Clock work said, not exactly beating around the bush. Phantom exploded.

"What!?"

Clockwork calmly surveyed him as his face flushed with green, if he had been a human at the time it would have flushed with red, but ghosts didn't exactly bleed. "How could you let him escape? He's going to go after… "

"Ah," Clockwork nodded as if everything was so simple. "You've figured out his ulterior motive."

"His… what?"

"Plan Daniel, plan."

"You could've said that in the first place," Phantom said grumpily. "How do I get out of here?"

Sam knocked on the Fenton's door, Jazz opened it. "Um, is, Phantom… I mean Danny, in?"

"No," Jazz said slowly "Who are you?" Sam backed away.

"Sorry, I'll go." Jazz watched her thoughtfully.

"Danny you've got a lot of explaining to do."

"What did I do now?" Danny complained, landing behind her gently and changing back.

"I young woman was just here asking for you."

"Was it Valerie?" He stomped away.

"A young woman in black, violet eyes." Danny turned around and ran out the door.

"Danny! I think she knows who you are…"

_I'm really sorry it's so short! I'm trying to round it up in two chapters and an epilogue and this chappie was important for releasing Dan, Danny finding out and Sam subconsciously connecting… but you know all that anyway!_

_REVIEW! OR I WILL… um… CRUSH YOU INTO OBLIVION!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Daring to Dream**

_Anti-Climax_

Thanks to dangra and danielle20 

Sam pulled her knees into her chest as she sat alone on the Satellite Hill. Images swam in her mind, Danny and Phantom. Blurring and merging together so that they looked almost the same. Sam could almost see two fluorescent rings that travelled the length of his body, changing Danny to Phantom. She sighed and rubbed the images from her eyes. "Impossible," the murmur escaped her lips as she stood and stretched.

Behind her, invisible, two glowing eyes watched her, flickering from red to green. A transparent gloved hand reached out and brushed her arm. Sam jumped and spun around "Who's there!?" A pause, nothing moved, "Phantom, is that you?" Again, nothing but silence, Sam crossed her arms. Silence echoed across the approaching darkness. "That's it I'm leaving!" The homeless Goth turned away but no one followed her, eventually she left.

Dan Phantom emerged from the tree's letting his invisibility slip. A mixture of lust, yearning and maniac obsession filled his eyes as the memory of who he once was battled with the present being. A crash shattered the stillness and Danny Phantom landed out of no where at the foot of Dan's hiding place. He paid no attention to his ghost sense and stalked off, transformed to Danny Fenton, rubbing his back from where he fell on it. Dan stayed where he was; half-hidden in the shadows, he was not ready to reveal himself; not yet.

Years of loneliness and reflection had ignited a hint of regret in the evil entity. A hint of regret for the girl he had seen on then street; and killed. But then Madison had come and screamed insults at him; how he had ruined Sam's life. Dan was confused; he thought Sam was dead; but the future could be changed, he knew that now.

Sam, he spun her name over and over in his head; like an object in his hands. Samantha Manson. Dan fell to his knees and grasped the sand he stood on; the emotional strain was driving him mad; he had to do something, destroy someone. And the only person he wanted to destroy at that moment was the only one who stood between him and the object of his obsession; 18 year old Danny Fenton.

At that moment '18 year old Danny Fenton' was attempting to explain the series of bruises he had received from falling out of nothing whilst in a mid-morph transformation from a ghost to a human; something that is in theory entirely impossible, pity at isn't in reality. Of course Danny didn't tell them the truth; however; if he had, it would have gone something like this.

"_Danny! Where did you get all those bruises from!?"_

"_Mum, calm down; Clockwork dropped me out of a time/space bubble and I accidentally began to transform out of shock then I hit the ground and it hurt." To this sentence Maddie Fenton would gape and say hesitantly._

"_Transform… ?"_

"_Yes Mum, I'm the human ghost hybrid known as Danny Phantom who you've been hunting for the past four years and I've just come from a liaison with the ghost of time and now I need to go after my future evil self to save the Dark Angel… although the 'Dark Angel' was three people I know; the Huntress, an old school friend( who actually saved my skin once or twice) and Sam, who I think I love and really want to protect."_

Of course this is not what he said, what he did say however was something along the lines of "Back off mum, I tripped okay," Before stomping up to his room.

Danny had not been there for long when a crash and his ghost sense alerted him to the presence of a ghost outside his window; although when I say 'outside his window' I actually mean 'five metres from his window floating above a melee of destruction', was Dan Phantom, and he was grinning.

"Danny; I believe there is something you and I both want, or should I say… someone?" Danny burned with anger and clenched his fists as he transformed and flew out to face his self.

At that moment Sam was making her way over to Fenton Works, tentatively, although Danny had assured her that Jazz was all right. She was distracted and didn't notice the raging battle between one of the men she felt so confused around and another that looked strangely like him until she was right underneath.

"Sam, get away!" Phantom yelled frantically, "It's not safe here!" Something stirred in the Goth and she scowled. Ignoring the hybrid's warnings as he launched into battle she lithely climbed the side of a half ruined building with ability that surprised even her, but briefly.

A grin lit up the girls face as for the first time since Madison's death she felt like herself again, the tough, independent self that wouldn't take orders from anybody and would defend herself like crazy. But there was a difference; she'd never had anyone to fight for, except herself, but now she did, and she was going to help him if it was the last thing she did.

_END OF CHAPTER_

_I am quite proud of this chapter, it sets a pace, and although the cliff-hanger isn't obvious it's there and I hope that you're eager to find out what happens next (Review and tell me!)_

_I added that bit at the end about Sam feeling like herself again because I couldn't help but feel that she was getting fairly OOC and I wanted her to be the kick-ass girl I introduced in the beginning who didn't take nonsense from anyone… hooray! She's back!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Daring to Dream**

_Finale_

Has no one even _heard_ of reviewing? Come on guys! The only one who deserves a hug is Danielle20! Gives Hug

Next is the Epilogue!

In the sky above Amity Park Danny Phantom and Dan Phantom were locked in battle. Dan was stronger but Danny was more determined, and had more powers. Something he also had, but didn't know about; was the help of the woman he loved.

Dan released a ghostly wail and Danny was knocked across the sky; spinning uncontrollably. He collided with a half ruined building, not noticing the dark figure clinging to the rubble a mere metre away from him, her face scrunched up in pain. The young half leapt back into the battle with his older self, a dangerous spark that should have warned Dan in his eyes.

"What, no witty battle banter?" Dan sneered as Danny powered up an ecto-blast and sent it flying; the only thing it impacted with was a sparking power line that fizzled, causing a blackout.

"I would, but that would require an opponent who understands reason," Danny grunted as he flew at Dan.

"That's pathetic," Dan called back "Even for you."

"But then again," a new voice called "You using the word pathetic could be considered as Irony, you being pathetic yourself."

Dan turned in surprise only to be hit with the blast of a Fenton Weapon. "Sam, of course, you always were feisty." Danny's eyes widened in panic.

"Sam, get back! This has nothing to do with you!" Dan assumed a vaguely surprised and amused expression.

"And there I was thinking we were fighting _over_ her, oops, silly me." Sam's exultant face turned into a scowl.

"What?"

A red suited figure sped on a hover board towards the battle. "Valerie!" Sam yelled "A little help here." Valerie angled her board and stopped.

"Is it just me or are these to jokers_ both _Danny Phantom." Sam shrugged.

"I don't care, you take out the pipsqueak and I'll take out Grandpa here."

"Deal."

Phantom's eyes widened "Valerie," he said in a warning tone, "Don't do this."

"Why not?" Valerie sneered "Afraid I'll make you look bad?" There was a violent crash and a small explosion. Sam was holding an ecto-handgun and pointing it at a weakened Dan.

"No one, spies on me." In a flash of green plasma Dan faded. Sam frowned, "that's new." She examined the gun carefully, not noticing that her opponent was slowly getting up. Phantom's eyes widened.

"Sam!"

He leapt at his older evil self, hands outstretched and glowing green, as they fastened around Dan's throat he vanished, leaving nothing but a puddle of sludge. Phantom fell to his knees, groaning, he was in pain and couldn't hold on to himself. Slowly the silver rings travelled the length of his body and he became his human self again, Sam gaped at him, Valerie gave a whimpered 'no' and fled. The girl he had risked his life for fell to her knees and cried in relief.

_Yes, that was short, the computer crashed and was in the shop for a week then I had a build up of last minute assignments and a bad case of Writers Block, but it's here now_


	15. Epilogue

**Daring to Dream**

_Epilogue_

_The calm after the storm… thanks to my reviewers_ Moriko Hikari, Yevievt, dangra _and_ cherryblossom51. Moriko Hikari _also for the favourite and_ cherryblossom51, Yevievt _and_ Golden Pantha _for the alerts._

Sam stood alone, staring at the darkening sky. She was covered in scratches and there was a nasty gash across her face that would heal by the end of the month leaving nothing but a scar to show it had been there. Her mind was in confusion and she was trying her hardest to keep it blank.

"Sam?" Danny came up behind her and she fought to keep the blush from her cheeks.

"What?" She said bitterly.

"Sam I'm sorry okay!" Sam spun around, ready to scream at him but stopped.

"I suppose you had your reasons," she said begrudgingly as he raised a gentle hand to her face.

Valerie followed the tracks left by Danny before her in the newly fallen snow. She wanted to talk to him, to explain that she was sorry, most of all she wanted to mend their broken relationship and start again, even though he had already pushed her away. She stopped in her tracks and stared at Danny and Sam. They were, you could say, making out, gently.

Valerie bit her lip and slowly turned away, fighting the tears that threatened to come. Tucker watched her go from his vantage point, he was smiling as he sent a message on his PDA to Jazz telling her that he'd won the bet. They had gotten together within the month.

A ghost watched the pair of them; her heart ached as she spent the last few minutes on earth. The minutes she had begged for, bargained for, and finally gained. The chance to see her best friend one last time. Tears fell down her face as her shoulders rocked in a silent laughter of relief. Relief that it was over, Sam was safe and… more importantly, the man she loved had gone down the right path.

Madison turned away and savoured one last memory of the times she had spent with Danny before the Darkness had taken over his soul. A breath of wind whispered through her white hair and with one last sad smile, she began the lonely walk away from Amity Park. Her image faded and soon there was nothing to show she had walked away without looking back except for the fading footprints that were imprinted in the snow.

_IT IS OVER!!!!!!! Wow, not how I expected to end it, and yes it is incredibly short, I have a wonderful gift of saying a lot in very little words… it tends to become a problem for stories with parts… he he_

_For readers of La Segre Hermanas it will be updated soon, I just need to finish a few things but it is the school holidays where I am so I have more time to update; you can expect that update by the 10__th__ of July _


End file.
